


王亲自教导我们，不要乱说话

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 欺负闪闪对，只是欺负闪闪而已而且欺负得很惨很惨惨到ooc的地步……既然是abo设定，少不了我最恶趣味的雌性生殖器描写对吧～





	王亲自教导我们，不要乱说话

“吉尔伽美什……王！你答应我的！”

如果说吉尔伽美什这辈子有没有后悔过，在遇到藤丸立香之前，不论在他所经历过的哪一条世界线，他都会斩钉截铁地回答一句“没有”。但那仅限于以前，现在吉尔伽美什只想穿越回与提亚马特神决战前的乌鲁克，好一把抽醒当初脑子一热就允诺了藤丸立香的自己。虽说在他暴露了omega的性别之后，有没有这份承诺根本无关紧要。

乌鲁克的那一次，其实是一场意外。吉尔伽美什因为过劳死而不小心下了冥界，意料之外的畅快战斗着实让人心神愉悦，但同样意料之外的后续故事就没那么开心了。

吉尔伽美什脖子上用来隐藏omega信息素的饰品在战斗中被挂掉了一节；更糟糕的是，他是在信息素已经开始溢散后才发现的；而最为糟糕的是，当时他的身边有不少人。

在闻到那股香甜的信息素的一刹那，吉尔伽美什第一反应是捂住自己的后颈，果不其然摸到整个脖饰在后面最细小的部分已经断掉了，晃晃悠悠地挂在肩胛处，明晃晃地章示这具身体omega的身份——当然，在乌鲁克的时代，这种性别并不被称作omega。

“这个味道，感觉好舒服，是从哪里传——”藤丸立香的视线跟着众人一起聚焦到端坐于王位之上的吉尔伽美什，大脑随之宕机了好几秒。

而吉尔伽美什这时已经满身冷汗了。他在瞬间的思索后，决定先丢人地逃跑再说。

不愧是南美的主神，在别人都几乎过载的时候，羽蛇神一个飞扑冲上了王座，嘴里还大喊着“别想跑！”，直接把吉尔伽美什重重的压在地上。

“好……疼！”吉尔伽美什四肢都被牢牢禁锢住，在倒下时还磕到了台阶，“这是什么招式！新发明的关节技吗！”他中气十足地大吼着，却也只是故作镇定罢了。

“是啊，昨天才想到的——不对！现在不是说这个的时候吧！”

“你这家伙！是omega吗！”

吉尔伽美什咬紧了嘴唇，眼神四处躲闪，内心也越来越慌乱；味道，快要传出去了。

绝对不能让这个味道传到神塔外，被本国的国民发现统治自己的王竟然是一个omega，在这种特殊时期会招致怎样的后果，他们肯定谁都不想知道。

“这种事情不可能在这里说吧！先去里面！”

吉尔伽美什挣扎着爬起来，眼神示意众人进了后面的寝宫。

“……”吉尔伽美什翘着一只腿坐在床上，抱着胳膊不时揉弄下太阳穴，吉尔伽美什没有叹息，但是能让他退却到这个地步，早就足以记录进黑历史了。

“结界设好了哦，金闪闪，不用担心味道会散出去了。”

伊什塔尔最后才进来，然后被屋子里几乎凝固成实体的压抑氛围吓了一跳。

“伊什塔尔你知道这件事吗？”藤丸立香靠墙站着，他只是用低沉的声音询问，但是在这寂静的房间里却显得无比突兀。

伊什塔尔向旁边微微倾头，“吉尔伽美什是omega这件事？知道啊。”她似乎是幸灾乐祸的露出一个灿烂的笑容，“美索不达米亚的神都知道哦，他的身体就是我们创造出来的嘛。”

“很奇怪吧！你们为什么要创造一个omega来当王啊！”藤丸立香指着吉尔伽美什大喊道，“再说为什么一个omega会长成这样啊！这不符合常理吧！”

“嗯……大概是因为这个时代omega太少了吧，要满足神的欲望，必须是一个耐操的omega吧。”说着伊什塔尔眼角瞟向吉尔伽美什始终沉默的身影，“有着这种实力，就不用担心会被我们轻易玩坏了。”

“就算是这样，让一个omega来当王也太过分了，如果被乌鲁克的国民们知道了，神的信誉可就荡然无存了。”罗玛尼隔着时空插话道。

“这就是搬起石头砸自己的脚吧，确实为了我们自己的声誉，也不能暴露吉尔伽美什是omega这件事呢。”

“你没有什么要说的吗？”梅林坐到吉尔伽美什身边，一手拦上对方纤细的腰肢，“一直不说话可不是你的性格。”

“本……唔……”吉尔伽美什张了张嘴也不知道该怎么表达。梅林的手已经伸进了他的裤子里，若是以前，吉尔伽美什一定会在对方还没摸上来的时候就狠狠地瞪回去，但是现在不行，因为被人知道自己是omega了，omega怎么可能反抗呢？吉尔伽美什再不懂得察言观色也明白现在绝对不能再继续刺激他们的神经。

“别说出去。”这大概是吉尔伽美什能作出的最低姿态，“你们也清楚，在这个关头出事会发生些什么。”

“先学会忍辱负重吧，等拯救完人理后再来处理本王的事也不迟。”

“这些道理我们也懂啊，但果然还是会感到不爽……”藤丸立香憋着一股气，不仅是因为被omega命令，还有被欺骗的原因，于是他径直走上前，把吉尔伽美什推倒在床上。

“来补魔吧，吉尔伽美什王。”藤丸立香故意把王这个字咬的很重。

梅林和藤丸立香一起脱下了吉尔伽美什的裤子，即使在他们说话的时候，梅林的手也一直里面开拓，咕啾作响的水液早已经冲出柔软的穴口，流满了大腿间的嫩肉，只是之前被布料遮住所以看不见而已。

吉尔伽美什没有阻止，梅林四指并用，深深地插进去再抽出来弄疼了他的时候也只是轻轻地抖了两下。顺从并不是吉尔伽美什的本性，但是就如他刚刚所说的那样，在这样生死攸关的时刻，所有人都要学会忍辱负重。

“你稍微轻一点啊，这家伙很敏感的。”伊什塔尔说道，“要是泄了太多次就不好玩了吧。”

如狼似虎的人们压在他身上肆意索取的样子，吉尔伽美什已经数不清看过多少次了，区别也只有从众神变成了人而已。熟悉的大腿被强制掰开的不适，熟悉的下体被贯穿摩擦的疼痛，熟悉的被撑开到极限的压迫感，以及熟悉的被一遍遍灌满的饱胀，甚至还有熟悉的自己嘴中发出来的甜腻呻吟，这熟悉的一切，似乎都让吉尔伽美什回到了自己任众神欺辱的时候。

安慰的是，这场性事不会持续几天几夜，而他们也不过是想发泄一下心中的愤怒而已，现在的情况已经不允许长久的翻云覆雨了，稍有不慎，陪葬的将会是整个世界。

与戈耳工的对决即将到来，所以发泄并没有持续太长时间，就是以吉尔伽美什几乎已经用尽的体力也尚有一丝喘息的余地，疲惫的送走了心满意足准备出发的从者们，吉尔伽美什直接瘫倒在床上，强忍着没有睡下，而是拿起旁边的黏土板继续没做完的工作。

“你还不走吗，该去准备讨打戈耳工了吧。”见藤丸立香一直没有离开的意思，吉尔伽美什放下黏土板，撑起脑袋提醒他。

藤丸立香还坐在床边，听到吉尔伽美什的问话，他回过头来，“我也没什么要准备的，就在这里待到出发吧。”

“一切结束之后，来迦勒底吧，让我来养你，顺便学学怎么作一名omega。”

吉尔伽美什不动声色，未表认同，重新又回到了工作中。

这种态度，这种语气，在暴露之前是绝对不可能出现的……

吉尔伽美什在心里叹了口气。

他还是不够强，还没有强大到能以一己之力挑战整个世俗社会，扭转长久以来嵌于宇宙法则中根深蒂固的不公。但是这种强大，除了创世神以外又有谁能做到呢，甚至连吉尔伽美什自己都被影响，有时也会认同这种极度不合理的不平等。

很快藤丸立香也离开了，吉尔伽美什远远地看着他们离开时挺拔的身姿，眼里闪过一丝阴霾。

“还是，有点失望啊……”他喃喃自语，却也很快调整过状态，直到这时，紧绷的神经才终于放下了。

在暴露的那一刻，吉尔伽美什甚至做好了最坏的打算，即使会被全乌鲁克的人知道，他也有面对这一后果的心理准备。这会儿一下子放松下来，吉尔伽美什也不禁开起了小差，不受控制的想着如果真的走到那一步，后世会怎样记载他的事迹。

恐怕吉尔伽美什史诗会改名为恩奇都史诗吧，内容也会变成勇者恩奇都受诸神指引为民除害，征服乌鲁克作恶多端的堕落妖妇这样的故事。

吉尔伽美什被自己的想象逗笑了。

“唔……那样的话本王也不可能成为英灵了吧，但是也不会消失，大概率会作为吾友传说的附属，也就是说会随着吾友被召唤吗？”

糟糕，这样想想这种情况好像还挺不错的。

吉尔伽美什赶紧投身于工作中，免得自己被一些奇怪的想法烧了脑子。

这一切都只是那个承诺的开端，说起那个诺言，已经是他们三人站在神塔上迎战提亚马特那时候的事了。

藤丸立香这辈子都没想到自己会被一个omega救下一命，也没想到自己会有如此重视一个omega的那一天。

“把手——！”

提亚马特即将踩上神塔的瞬间，藤丸立香努力地伸出手想要把吉尔伽美什拽到身边来，而吉尔伽美什只是高傲的笑着，在他永远的堕入冥界前，吉尔伽美什静静地看着眼前平凡的救世主，一切的失望与不甘都化为了泡影，这一刻似乎成了永恒。

他说：“如果你能拯救这个世界，那就答应你，由你来养本王吧。”

然后在轰鸣声中，藤丸立香的尖叫渐渐淡去了。

虽然很尴尬，他们的离别甚至没有超过一个小时。

“王！你之前答应我的事……还算数吗！”和玛修离开已经修复的特异点之前，藤丸立香拉住快要消失的吉尔伽美什，满眼希冀地问他。

“这种事情不要让本王说第二遍！”吉尔伽美什慌忙拍开藤丸立香的手，在消失的最后一刻红着脸微微点了下头。

吉尔伽美什早就以弓阶被迦勒底记录在案，只是在第七特异点到来时被自动召回了而已，现在第七特异点结束，他也随之恢复了灵基状态。那段时间，吉尔伽美什走到哪都会拖着个尾巴在后面喋喋不休，也成了迦勒底一大奇景。

“御主你太宠他了吧，再怎么说也只不过是个omega而已，对他这么好是要怎样啊。”

藤丸立香几乎每天都会听到这样的话，他也如往常一样笑着回答，“可是吉尔救过我的命，就算只是个洋娃娃我也会好好保护着吧。”

“把本王比作洋娃娃算什么？！”

吉尔伽美什从藤丸立香怀里抬起头，红透的眼角还带着星星点点的泪珠，腰被身后的人牢牢地握着无法动弹，他只好用因强忍而紧握泛白的手指表示抗议。

吉尔伽美什正呈一种跪姿被藤丸立香坐着抱在怀里，被身后的人狠狠地进入着，而藤丸立香为了让他更方便的被干，还帮忙分开了吉尔伽美什的腿，手上将吉尔伽美什已经被拍打的泛红的臀肉向两边用力扒开。用教科书上的话来说，吉尔伽美什正在发挥omega的功能，实际上就是供任何一个想要发泄的人侵犯而已。这种行为，从他当众被盖提亚点明性别后就开始了，虽然那时候几乎所有人都不肯相信，但是在几人迅速扒了他的衣服验证后，迦勒底也不得不认清吉尔伽美什是个omega这一事实。

这之后人们对吉尔伽美什的态度的转变堪称行云流水，过去的那些敬畏如同从未有过一样，先不提刚回到迦勒底那次让他的身体疼了整整一天的轮奸盛宴，或是从未有人询问过他的意见，随时都可能被人按在地上强暴，从吉尔伽美什这个名字再也没出现在出战名单上这件事情来看就知道，曾经的英雄王吉尔伽美什，如今在世人眼里恐怕只剩下omega这个标签了。

忍住。忍住。忍住。就算是本王，跟这么多从者对上也没有胜算，再忍一段时间——

“哈啊！！”

后面的人突然重重地向里一顶，力度大到龟头几乎要捅破子宫，吉尔伽美什直接瘫软在藤丸立香身上，手臂虚虚的搭在对方肩膀上。

“刚才的声音不错，再来叫一声听听。”

“叫不动了……蠢狗……”吉尔伽美什用仅剩的余力回头看了看仍在身后耕耘的黑色库丘林，“你真的是狗吗，那东西上竟然会长倒刺……”

“还是学不乖啊。”库丘林顶在吉尔伽美什体内最深处，将大量精液灌入了对方已经在隐隐作痛的子宫里。狂化的库丘林下身的阳具好像也经历了狂化一样，长满了犬类的倒刺，不管这是不是梅芙的愿望，现在确实让吉尔伽美什吃尽了苦头。

没了库丘林在他腰间支撑的手臂，吉尔伽美什彻底瘫软下来，可怜兮兮的缩在藤丸立香怀里大喘气。

“哈啊……哈啊……哈啊……”

唔……好疼，果然上床还是和那只蓝色的狗更好受一点。

这时天色已经很晚了，于是藤丸立香让吉尔伽美什躺在沙发上，给他盖了一层被子，自己也回了卧室。

根本就像被拴在客厅的宠物一样。吉尔伽美什摸了摸脖子上的项圈，上面连接的锁链被死死的钉进地里，虽说远不如天之锁牢固，但也没办法轻易挣断。

小腹处传来莫名熟悉的阵痛，股间的狼藉也没有收拾，从深处好像还流出来些黏腻的液体，吉尔伽美什本来就无法安然入睡，他整夜都皱着眉，捂着肚子辗转难眠。

“吉尔，你还好吗？脸色不太对。”第二天一早，藤丸立香刚进来就闻到一股血腥味，他拨开吉尔伽美什湿透的发丝，看到了一张惨白的脸，藤丸立香察觉到情况不对，连忙掀开被子，果然吉尔伽美什身下一大片已经被染成了红色，双腿间干涸的血渍上还不时流过新鲜的血液。

“里面，疼……”

“你等一下！我叫南丁格尔过来！”

御主这么慌张的样子实在不多见，毕竟藤丸立香可是在任何时候都能保持乐观的人，南丁格尔也跟着慌慌张张地赶了过来。

“阴道壁被刮伤了，问题不大，但是子宫受损非常严重，已经完全丧失生育功能了。”南丁格尔把医疗用具从吉尔伽美什下体抽出来，“御主，要割掉吗？”

“才不会吧！”虽然腹部还在一阵阵的抽痛，吉尔伽美什仍然气急败坏地大喊。

“这些先不管，为什么会受这么严重的伤啊！我们做得那么过吗？”

“不是你们的问题。”吉尔伽美什被压回沙发上，“是我还活着的时候造成的，你不用在意。”

自从落入众神的手中后，吉尔伽美什在几十年间无数次的被迫怀孕又被迫流产，整个生殖器官早就破损不堪了。但吉尔伽美什没打算把这件事告诉别人，他也从未因此而埋怨过任何人。

“前面最好还是先别用了，实在想做就用后面吧。”

“嗯，知道了。”藤丸立香抚摸着吉尔伽美什细腻的肌肤，手上不老实地顺着腿部的曲线探入深处几天没用过而又恢复了以往的紧致的小口。

“等！现在就要做吗！”吉尔伽美什捂着小腹，瞪大眼睛看着藤丸立香的两根手指没入股间，随着搅动很快传出了咕叽咕叽的水声。

“放心，我会很温柔的。”

虽然说着会温柔，但是火热的阳具直接顶到根部的力度丝毫不减，吉尔伽美什咬紧牙关，死死憋住痛苦的呻吟。他的双腿被藤丸立香架在肩膀上，只要吉尔伽美什稍一用力就能轻松的扭断立香的脖子，他没有被封住魔力，想弄断锁链也不过是抬手之间的事，但吉尔伽美什只是拼命忍下了所有的痛苦。

仅仅是被套上了项圈而已，这种不似omega的存在方式，是两方各自让步的结果，在重新夺回属于英雄王的尊严之前，他必须忍下去。

“御主，沙发呢？”

吉尔伽美什被拴住的房间就是迦勒底的娱乐室，从者们完成了早间锻炼或是各种私事，都陆续跑来找乐子。

“被吉尔染上了好多血，实在是不好擦，所以就扔了。”

“那个皮沙发坐着还挺舒服的，有点可惜啊。”

“话说御主，你这是在做什么？”

藤丸立香找来一卷胶带，剪下来几段贴在了吉尔伽美什阴部的位置，吉尔伽美什全程一言不发，一直扭着头强忍着腹痛，但是红着的脸表现出他的内心并不平静。

“吉尔前面受伤了，没有贞操带，所以拿这个凑个数。”

“只是受伤而已，御主你确实太宠他了吧……不过以这家伙的出水量，胶带恐怕没用吧。”

“做个样子，你们记得用后面就好了。”

说完，藤丸立香从吉尔伽美什身体里退出来，带出了些许的精液。

“立香，沙发做好了哦～”达芬奇带着几个工作人员把新沙发搬了进来，“我设计了一些小功能，还挺方便的～”

工作人员把沙发放稳，捞起地上痛到瑟缩的吉尔伽美什，把他按在沙发上，顺便演示了一下新功能。

“这样，这样，再这样，或者这样，有好几种玩法呢，你们自己试试吧。”

三两下，吉尔伽美什的手脚就被沙发上自带的各种束缚带绑住了。

“真的很方便啊。”

不知道又是谁的手指捅了进来，刚刚被蹂躏一番的后穴又被撑开，深处的精液沿着空隙流了出来，滑落到颤抖的小腿上。

真的…疼死了……混蛋……。又一次被进入时，吉尔伽美什在心里抱怨着。

如果对象不是吉尔伽美什，任何一个被如此对待的omega恐怕都会感激涕零，没有恐怖的改造，没有压迫的束具，也不会遭受令人作呕的侮辱，甚至受伤时还能受到治疗，每一项都是这个世界上的omega们不敢奢望的待遇。

然而吉尔伽美什不满足，与生为什么性别无关，这个人的傲慢不会因为这些琐事而有丝毫的改变。但恐怕也是这种思想，导致他现在被那些alpha和beta们像这样报复也说不定，当初迦勒底下定决心舍弃吉尔伽美什这一战力的时候，那肉疼的样子可不是能装出来的。

那时候是怎么暴露的来着？吉尔伽美什在喘息中又一次走神了。

在终局特异点，吉尔伽美什本来也在中规中矩的把魔神柱当桩子打，顺便欣赏自家御主和盖提亚激烈的言语交锋，直到他突然被盖提亚点名为止。

“你也是这样想的吧，吉尔伽美什王，拥有着如此出众的外表，如此强大的实力，如此辉煌的伟业，却只是因为身为omega，就永远逃脱不了成为他人身下奴的命运。”

吉尔伽美什关掉王财，停下挥剑的手，魔神柱们也心有灵犀地不去攻击他。

“说什么胡话呢，那个金闪闪是omega？笑死我了！”不只是库丘林，熟悉吉尔伽美什的人也大多笑到腹肌抽痛。

“你这家伙被这么侮辱都没点反应吗。”

“喂喂，不是吧，你真的是……”

吉尔伽美什仍然没有回复，他只是耐心地等着盖提亚接下来的话，并视其内容决定施予怎样的惩罚。

“来吧，来创造一个没有不公，没有痛苦的新世界。”

“很有魅力的提案啊。”吉尔伽美什平淡的说。

“吉尔伽美什！”从者们不得不分神警惕着他，吉尔伽美什决定站在盖提亚一方可不是什么好消息，他们无论如何都要把他斩杀在这里。

“虽然很有魅力，但是很不爽。”吉尔伽美什直直地看着前方，好像那里有盖提亚的身影一样，“真的很不爽，这种不爽，究竟是从何而来……”

“完全不清楚啊，不过只要杀了你这家伙就能解气了吧！”

“你这不知天高地厚的杂种！给本王滚出来！”

吉尔伽美什毫不吝啬庞大的魔力，一剑劈在无形的空间壁上，身后王之财宝也铺天盖地的展开，盛怒下的火力让周围魔神柱的复活都明显停滞下来。

吉尔伽美什的出手仿佛打响了群战的第一枪，这之后的大混战实在是过于惨烈，各色宝具纷纷出镜，在场的没有一个人清楚自己最后都砍了些什么东西，只知道等他们魔力快要用尽的时候，盖提亚的灵基早就散作历史的尘埃了。

啊——那时候完全没忍住啊。

所以现在也算本王自作自受吗……

虽然吉尔伽美什怀疑自己被报复了，但是藤丸立香对他很好这一点他还是很清楚的，而且对一个普通人，也不该苛责太多。这些日子，立香在忙着解决大大小小的残留特异点，待在迦勒底的时间不算太多，但是每次回来，除了玛修的身边，藤丸立香在他身边的时候都是最长的，虽然这或许与吉尔伽美什只能待在这个沙发上，根本去不了别的地方有关。

今天也同往常一样，在颇为疲惫的性行为后和藤丸立香告别，吉尔伽美什难得的休息了一会儿，他猫在被子里打算睡一觉，也不知睡了多久，就迷迷糊糊的被摇醒了。

“吉尔！吉尔！跟我去特异点！”藤丸立香兴奋的摇晃着还处于懵逼状态的吉尔伽美什。

“哈？”

“我来解释吧。”差点恢复成所罗门王的罗曼医生从控制室发来影像，“接下来那个特异点有些太脆弱了，只能允许一个人进行灵子转移，立香一个人去又很危险，我们就想到你了。”

“本来打算放着不管的，但是因为时间相当接近现在，所以也不是没有魔神柱藏在那里的可能。”

“omega从法则上不被算作一个独立的个体，我们觉得你应该能跟去。”

“这算什么……把本王圈在这里还不够吗。”

看见藤丸立香失落的表情，吉尔伽美什不由得败下阵来。

“等我换下衣服，我不可能就这样去战斗吧。”吉尔伽美什指了指脖子上的项圈，“还有，把这个解开。”

“好的！”

吉尔伽美什穿戴整齐，走在迦勒底的走廊里或许已经成了一个稀奇的景象，毕竟当时把他锁在地板上的时候都是由人一路抱过去的，听说刚刚还在自己身下辗转呻吟的omega现在竟然要跟着御主去战斗，众人竟然花了好一会儿才回忆起来吉尔伽美什那恐怖的战力。

“嘶——别动！”吉尔伽美什拍掉在他胸前作乱的手。

“吉尔能跟来真的太好了，这次可以试试在别的地方做，总是在沙发上果然会审美疲劳啊。”

听了藤丸立香的话，吉尔伽美什明显一怔。

“开始灵子转移了哦～”

一阵明光中，吉尔伽美什和扑在他怀里的藤丸立香消失了。

“可是怎么又是天上啊！！！！”

“感觉已经很习惯了呢，吉尔伽美什！快保护立香！”罗曼在控制室里下令。

“这种情况很常见？”吉尔伽美什唤出维摩那，带着气喘吁吁的藤丸立香站上去。

“该说常见还是不常见，不应该很常见才对吧！”

“算了，无所谓。”吉尔伽美什看向隔着一个时空的罗曼，“你刚才说这个特异点很脆是吧。”

“对，规模也不大，但是不要大意。”

“不如说交给你我们最害怕的事情就是大意了，为了立香你也不要过于放水啊！”

“这种事本王确实做过不少啊。”吉尔伽美什毫无悔意的反省，“这种水平的特异点，估计只是群不入流的杂种，虽说根本就配不上——”

“但是本王也想发泄一下了。”

“立香，你往后站，抓稳了。”

“什么啊？”

藤丸立香不明所以地抓住了维摩那上的王座，然后满脸惊恐的看着吉尔伽美什掏出了EA剑。

“ENUMA ELISH！”

轰隆一声巨响中，他们还没有踏上一步的城市就被夷为了平地。

“结果。”

“特异点修复完成…可以回来了……”

“走吧。”吉尔伽美什收回乖离剑，“本王困了。”

“啊哈哈哈……这肯定能破纪录了吧……”

控制室里面看戏的从者们甚至还没散去，吉尔伽美什和藤丸立香就又回到了迦勒底。

“这样不就根本什么都没玩到嘛。”藤丸立香在旁边抱怨，“我怎么记得你以前不会这么轻易的用乖离剑的……”

“确实不该用，但是再不用，我大概也没机会了吧。”

“你要是还想去特异点我可以带你去哦——吉尔？”

说话间，吉尔伽美什的脸色又变得惨白，眼前一片恍惚，身体摇晃了几下向下倒去。

“喂！”一边的人见势不妙，连忙接住。

“南丁格尔——！”

“没事……”吉尔伽美什抓住藤丸立香的手臂，“应该是有点发烧……”

“omega发烧很不妙吧！又没有体力去抵抗！不对！怎么突然发烧了！”

“啊！”旁边一人锤了下拳，“我昨天好像把那个放进去，忘了拿出来了……”

“……我说了不要随便往吉尔体内塞东西吧！”

“可是omega不就应该这样吗！而且他是那个吉尔伽美什诶！有这么容易就生病吗？！”

“这些先不管！先去把东西取出来！”藤丸立香抱起吉尔伽美什向休息室跑，他记得去特异点之前南丁格尔就在那里跟别人学打牌。

吉尔伽美什比藤丸立香还要高，但是经过一段时间的折磨，他的体重明显下降，现在甚至轻到了立香也能抱着跑起来的地步。

吉尔伽美什又回到了沙发上，刚穿上身没多久的衣服被脱下，双腿也又一次被强制的分开。吉尔伽美什满头冷汗，痛苦的捂住小腹，即使受再重的伤他也能泰然处之，但是从那处已经坏掉的器官传来的剧痛却永远也无法习惯。

“我曾经有过孩子……”吉尔伽美什喃喃的说着，像是在自言自语，“数不清的孩子，他们一个也没能生下来。”

“吉尔……”藤丸立香坐在吉尔伽美什头侧的沙发上，担心的喊着吉尔伽美什的名字。

“这是他们的幸运。”吉尔伽美什继续说，“我不知道他们都是哪个神留下的，但是我哪个都不需要。”

听到这里，藤丸立香已经明白了吉尔伽美什都遭遇过什么样的事，也清楚了吉尔伽美什那糟糕的身体是怎么来的了。

“立香，在你的印象里，吉尔伽美什是个什么样的人。”

“很强大，虽然总是因为轻敌而搞砸事情，但是还是很可靠。”

“有时候会有些残忍，可是我知道他是爱着人类的。”

“他真的是一位值得尊敬的，伟大的王。”

“你是这么看我的啊……”吉尔伽美什低声说着，他勾起一抹坏笑“我怎么觉得你和我做的时候和你刚才说的完全不同呢。”

“因为……你是omega嘛……”

“哦～omega。”吉尔伽美什半撑起身，伸手摸向藤丸立香的裤裆，果不其然摸到一团火热的硬物，他兴致勃勃的把那勃起的性具从对方裤子里掏出来，趴在立香的腿上用尚有些生疏的口技舔了起来。

“吉尔？”

“呼——”吉尔伽美什把含进嘴里的阳具吐出来，擦了擦嘴角流出来的唾液。

“刚刚给你口交的这张嘴，曾经在乌鲁克的王座上发号施令；会攀上你的肩膀的这双手，用最名贵的剑在战斗中获得过无数的胜利；被你当作玩具的这双腿，踏着鲜血踩碎过无数敌人的头颅。”

“立香，吉尔伽美什只不过是恰好生为omega而已。”

“停下吧吉尔伽美什。”卫宫出面打断了他们的对话，“你再说下去会给御主惹麻烦的。”

“哈，是啊，毕竟这个时代有着b权组织这种东西。”吉尔伽美什苦笑。

b权组织，这确实是过去不可能产生的东西，本来顾名思义是为了维护beta的权益，免于他们受到alpha的歧视，但是这个组织还肩负着保障alpha和beta特权的要务，任何可能减轻omega痛苦的行为都会在b权组织的口诛笔伐，甚至实际行动下化作泡影。

吉尔伽美什重新躺下，盖好被子。

“藤丸立香。”

吉尔伽美什唤回立香茫然的意识。

“会为了一己私欲而让自己的国民妻离子散，对诸神也口出狂言，毫无顾虑的将他人的财产都剥夺来尽收囊中，因为无聊而随便炸平了一座城市——”

吉尔伽美什直直的盯着藤丸立香，绯红的竖瞳如同警觉的猫，透出森森寒意，让立香几乎忘了呼吸。

“本王是这样的吉尔伽美什——”

“还是——”

“仅仅是一个omega。”

藤丸立香哑言，他无法回答。

“呵，逃跑了吗。”

“余没想到你竟然会忍到现在，吉尔伽美什。”奥兹曼迪亚斯放下手柄，端着酒杯脱离了抢游戏机的队伍，站到吉尔伽美什身边，“以你的性格，我们当时都做好了把你打趴下再封魔的准备了。”

“那边那个半魔也是为此从阿瓦隆赶来支援的。”

突然被点名的梅林笑眯眯的冲两人招了招手。

“大哥哥我也没想到你居然一点反抗都没有就妥协了，你被抱来这边的时候我们可都在后面紧盯着，随时准备把你绑上呢。”

“本王答应了立香，就算只是胡话也不会轻易食言。”吉尔伽美什皱了皱眉，表现出明显的不快。

“不过这个瘾差不多该过完了，本王倦了。”

“看来那个富有激情的难搞的王不是你的全部啊。”

“哼哼～难搞吗。”吉尔伽美什开心的笑起来。

他坐起身，单薄的被单从肩头滑落，半露出被留下各种残忍痕迹的白皙胸膛。

“好搞的吉尔伽美什可就只剩今天一天了，你们不想趁最后机会再来玩玩吗。”

“虽然玩病号不是余的兴趣，但是——不错的建议。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯把杯子里的酒淋在吉尔伽美什身上，红宝石般的酒液被拦在锁骨的位置聚成一团，再从边缘缓缓流下，流过被玩得艳糜的乳首和白嫩的腰腹，最后消失在胯下的深深沟壑里。

吉尔伽美什笑着抱住在自己胸前舔弄的奥兹曼迪亚斯，双腿间的秘地被入侵时扬起脖子发出了慵懒的叹息。

奥兹曼迪亚斯没有直接插进去，他挑逗的玩着吉尔伽美什的两个肉穴，时而插进去一两个指节，时而用两根手指撑开穴口，时而又只是沿着洞口的形状画圈，但他每次总是能精准的找到最致命的那几个点，极富技巧的手法让吉尔伽美什很快被几根手指玩到高潮。

吉尔伽美什忍不住嗔视，被突然压倒时惊呼了一声。

奥兹曼迪亚斯掐着吉尔伽美什一条腿高高举起，然后没有任何征兆，直接一插到底。

“唔！…啊……”吉尔伽美什直接被顶到最深处，像脱水的鱼一般挣扎了一下，最后还是躺倒任肏。

吉尔伽美什余光看到梅林拿着一个小部件接近自己，身后还跟着隐隐绰绰的看不清是谁的人影。

“敢把那东西留在本王体内，本王可饶不了你。”

“放心吧，绝对会记得拿出来的。”

身体被干的前后摇晃而在沙发上磨出的沙沙的声音，指甲扣住皮革的声音，脖子上重新被带上的锁链发出的哗啦哗啦的声音，从连接处传来的咕啾咕啾的声音，以及嘴中发出的淫秽的喘息的声音，所有的这些都成了这场宴会最难忘的记忆。

今天是最后的狂欢。

而明天就是英雄王归来之日。

第二天，藤丸立香果然为吉尔伽美什解了项圈和锁链，还要求所有人想和吉尔伽美什做之前都必须经过对方的同意，虽然这一决定召来了不少怨言。吉尔伽美什好像头一次穿着衣服坐在这间屋子里一样，愣愣的看了一会儿自己的手，然后飞一般跑出了屋子。

据坂田金时说，他们那天在车道上赛跑的很开心。  
———————————————————————————————  
“怎么又来……”

吉尔伽美什一张嫌弃脸摆在藤丸立香面前。

人理烧却已经解决，亚种特异点也完美修复，为了迎接某些人员的视察，迦勒底不得已先保存了灵基记录，暂时遣散了所有的从者，而吉尔伽美什因为已经被藤丸立香饲养的原因得以以omega的身份留了下来。

“王对外的身份是我养的omega，如果被别人发现你像这样到处跑的话，我们可是会被b权组织盯上的。”

“只是做个样子而已，不会绑得太过分的。”

“嗯……本王暂且认同你的理由。”

于是为了作出一副合格omega的样子，吉尔伽美什又被绑回了那张让他在其他从者面前尴尬了好长一段时间的沙发。

而这之后突如其来的和言峰绮礼的重逢，还有在藤丸立香被监禁的期间他所遭到的多方轮暴，就是以后的事情了。


End file.
